Dying for Pinkie Pie
by Hark431
Summary: For Friendship Appreciation Day, Trixie unknowingly buys a pie for Pinkie thinking it was a pie. Once she realizes her mistake and that it's too late, she decides to give Pinkie the best day ever. All rights go to the respective owners I do not own any characters or plots.


First of all, I do not own the characters or plots in this story. Credit goes to respective owners.

Trixie appears on stage dressed in a fancier version of her usual wizard outfit. She smiles as she prepares a new spell only for her to look confused as she hears a strange sound. She looks up and sees Pinkie Pie on her back somehow blowing up a balloon.

 **Pinkie:** Surprise, Trixie!

Trixie wakes up from her dream while her alarm clock goes off. Cut to Trixie parking her wagon in town. Zoom in on one of her bumper stickers that reads "Don't Ask Me About My Day." Trixie looks around drearily as prepare herself for the day ahead. She walks up to the front doors of Sugarcube Corner, while Pinkie Pie smiles in the window as Trixie walks in.

 **Pinkie:** Hey, hey Trixie, did you see me? (Trixie walks inside without saying a word) Okay, see you later, Trixinator.

Trixie sits down at a table and sips a cup of cocoa when Twilight walks up

 **Twilight:** Good morning, Trixie.

Twilight raises her eyebrows; Trixie sticks out her tongue

 **Twilight:** So, are you ready?

 **Trixie:** To go home?

 **Twilight** : No, to exchange gifts for Friendship Appreciation Day. Everypony has to give some pony a gift to show how much they mean to you.

 **Trixie:** Twilight Sparkle, you have forgiven me for what I has done, gave her a new wagon, and a chance to perform for Ponyville every once in a while. But you could never give the Great and Powerful Trixie enough to act friendly towards... (points at Pinkie) ...that pony.

Pinkie is washing a table with a scrubber. She scrubs her face and gets it scrambled. She laughs

 **Twilight:** That attitude of yours is precisely why we're having this little holiday. Now pay attention, Pinkie's got a surprise for you.

 **Pinkie:** Trixie, in honor of friendship appreciation, I present to you a gift. (holds up a sweater) Ta-dah. (zooms in to show it's a picture of a heart with Trixie's face on it)

 **Trixie:** "I heart you..."

 **Twilight:** Try it on, Trixie! It's got you written all over it. (laughs as Trixie has a hard time putting the sweater over her head)

 **Pinkie:** I wasn't sure how big to make the hole for the head, so I used a watermelon for size. (Trixie gets the sweater over her head) Do you love it?

Trixie starts scratching the sweater

 **Trixie:** It's a little itchy. What's this thing made of?

Cut to Pinkie without eyelashes or eyebrows

 **Pinkie:** Eyelashes!

Trixie throws the sweater at Pinkie, causing her to whimper

 **Trixie:** Now may Trixie resume to her personal time?

 **Twilight:** After you present your friendship gift

 **Trixie:** I'll buy the little twerp a gum ball.

 **Twilight:** Oh, no, no, no, no. You know the rules; you have to make the gift.

 **Trixie:** (walks to the doors) The only thing Trixie is making for is the exit. (opens up the door to see Pinkie with a new sweater made out of a clear liquid)

 **Pinkie:** Is this any better, Trixie? I made this one with my tears.

Pinkie sniffs. Trixie sighs and walks towards the kitchen

 **Twilight:** I knew you'd come around, Trixie. Make something nice.

 **Trixie:** Why can't I just buy something for the little weirdo?

Trixie looks and sees some Griffins outside carrying some pies. An old griffin with a bad eye and fez seems to be in charge

 **Grampa Gruff** : Heave-ho! If you drop one single slice of me booty, I'll have... your booty!  
 **Trixie:** Hi, there. Those homemade pies sure look good.  
 **Griffin 1:** These aren't homemade shrimp. They were made in a factory... a bomb factory. They're bombs.  
 **Trixie:** Oh, well, that's too bad. I thought they were pies and I wanted to buy one.

Trixie holds some bits

 **Grampa Gruff:** Wait! We were just kidding about all that bomb stuff. That'll be 25 bits, please.  
 **Trixie:** So, what flavor is it?

 **Griffins:** Uh..cherry, apple, who cares?!

 **Trixie:** Well, if it'll get that Twilight Sparkle off Trixie's back.

Trixie gives the griffins some bits. Cut to Trixie placing the pie on Twilight's table in her castle.

 **Trixie:** Okay, here it is, Twilight, fresh from the oven. Trixie'll be returning to her life now.  
 **Twilight:** Not yet. I got to make sure you did it right. ( she starts to put a piece in her mouth) Wait a second... this would go great with some milk!

Twilight walks to the milk, she trips over a book and the piece of pie flies into the milk, causing an explosion

 **Twilight:** So, you tried to kill me over a little organized holiday, huh?

Trixie looks worried

 **Trixie:** But, Twilight, I had no idea. I can explain!

Back in Twilight's castle

 **Pinkie:** /strong Twilight, are you okay? I heard a... wow! A pie! (looks at the card attached to it) It's from Trixie.

"To Pinkie... Well, here you go."

 **Trixie:** And that's what happened.  
 **Twilight** : 25 bits? A bomb?/  
 **Trixie and Twilight:** In the castle?!

Both run back to the table but the pie is not there

 **Twilight:** That's where you left it.  
 **Trixie:** It's not there.  
 **Pinkie:** Hey girls. (licks her lips then rubs her belly) Thanks for the pie, Trixie. (sings) La, la, lalalalalala.

Pinkie skips out. Twilight looks at Trixie with an angry look

 **Twilight:** You had to kill her. The pony cries you a sweater of tears and you kill her. How are you gonna live with yourself?

 **Trixie:** Kill her?

Trixie imagines Pinkie taking a tray of muffins to a Derpy

 **Pinkie:** Here's your order, Derpy  
 **Derpy:** Thanks.

Pinkie explodes and pieces of Pinkie fly everywhere

 **Trixie:** /No, no! What we got... we got to call the hospital or Princess Celestia!  
 **Twilight:** Won't do any good. I've seen this before. Even Celestia's magic won't work. When that pie goes up to bat, I mean, hits her lower intestine... boom!  
 **Trixie:** The PRINCESS told you this?!  
 **Twilight:** 11 times as a matter of fact

Trixie runs over to a doctor passing by.  
Twilight still looks worried as Trixie talks offscreen

 **Trixie:** Yes, hello, doctor? Hospital? It won't do any good? Celestia can't help? 11 times? (crying) Oh, she's a goner. How do we tell her?

Both look out the window and see Pinkie cheerfully bouncing away, apparently having forgotten about the earlier incident

 **Twilight:** Don't tell her. That'll only make her feel worse. The way I see it, she's only got till sunset. She's always been a happy-go-lucky girl to everypony. Why ruin her last day on earth? That pony deserves to enjoy her final hours.

Twilight walks away

 **Trixie:** (tears up) You're right, Twilight Sparkle! [sobs] I'm gonna make Pinkie's final hours the best she's ever had. And this time, there's going to be love... so much, she's going to drown in it. (opens the door then turns around, smiling) Drown in it!

Trixie walks out

 **Twilight:** (writes on a notepad) Note to self: Watch out for Trixie.

Trixie walks over to Pinkie, who is singing happily and bouncing down the street

 **Trixie:** Uh, Pinkie?  
 **Pinkie:** (singing) Yes?  
 **Trixie:** The Great and Powerful Trixie forgot to tell you, there's a part two to your gift.  
 **Pinkie:** Part two? (bounces up and down) Part two, part two, part two, part two...

Trixie grabs Pinkie

 **Trixie:** Please, don't do that.

 **Pinkie** : What's the part two?  
 **Trixie:** Well, what's the most fun thing you can think of?

Pinkie takes out a list

 **Pinkie:** Actually, I keep a list of the fun things I like to do. I call it my friendship list.  
 **Trixie:** Great. Uh, let Trixie see it.  
 **Pinkie:** The things that are extra fun, I've written in red.  
 **Trixie:** Everything's in red.  
 **Pinkie:** Yeah, I know.  
 **Trixie:** We'd better start now if we want to get through this list before you die... of anticipation.  
 **Pinkie** : Then let's roll! (both walk pass Twilight) Hi, Twilight. (Twilight cries and puts a "Friend Wanted" sign on a tree) Heads up, Trixie—looks like they're gonna replace you.  
 **Trixie:** Uh, yeah. Let's take a look at that list.  
 **Pinkie:** Well, the first thing I want to do is show my best friend Trixie to everypony in town.

Cut to Pinkie and Trixie talking to a businesspony

 **Pinkie:** Hi, there, this is my best friend, Trixie.

Cut to Pinkie and Trixie talking to the CMC  
 **Pinkie:** Hey, kids, check it out! This is my best friend, Trixie.

Scootaloo throws a rock at Trixie's head.

Cut to Pinkie and Trixie walking up to a pony sitting on a bench

 **Pinkie:** Hi, I want to show you my best friend, Trixie  
 **Trixie:** Hey, Lyra

Montage ends

 **Trixie:** Glad that's over.

 **Pinkie:** Good, cause we're onto our next activity.  
 **Trixie:** Which is...?

 **Pinkie** : I'm going to show my best friend Trixie to everypony in town wearing a salmon suit.  
 **Trixie:** You're going to be wearing a salmon suit?  
 **Pinkie:** (laughs) That's a good one Trixie.

Cut to Trixie in a salmon suit in front of the CMC. All the girls throw rocks at Trixie. Cut to Pinkie checking off the item on her list

 **Pinkie:** Next

Pinkie and Trixie sit by a rock

 **Pinkie:** Knock-knock jokes! Hey Trix, knock-knock.  
 **Trixie:** Who's there?  
 **Pinkie:** I am! (laughs)  
 **Trixie:** (laughs weakly) Oh, yeah...

Pinkie checks the knock-knock jokes off her list. Cut to Pinkie and Trixie walking backwards

 **Pinkie:** (imitates the beeping of a back up alarm) Look out, everypony, friends in reverse! (continues beeping.)

Pinkie checks off this item, "Reverse" off the list.

Cut to Pinkie and Trixie making noises with their tongues out of their mouths while moving their hooves back and forth in front of their faces. Pinkie checks the item "Act Weird" off her list.

Cut to Pinkie walking forward with her tail blindfolding Trixie's face

 **Pinkie:** Turn left, and... stop. See, that's what it would be like if you had me for a face.  
 **Trixie:** Trixie can't breathe.

Pinkie checks "Trade faces" off her list.

Cut to Pinkie performing open-heart surgery on Trixie

 **Trixie:** Are you sure you should be poking it like that?  
 **Pinkie:** Who's the doctor here?

Trixie's heart squirts blood.

Pinkie checks her operation off the list as well as some other items while she laughs.

Trixie looks mad with a bandage over her heart

 **Pinkie:** The last thing on the list is...  
 **Trixie:** Does it involve more dismemberment?  
 **Pinkie:** Watch the sunset with Trixie  
 **Trixie** : Sunset?

Trixie thinks about what Twilight said earlier in a thought balloon

 **Twilight:** The way I see it, the she's got until sunset before that bomb hits her lower intestine.  
 **Pinkie:** Hey, it's Twilight! Hi, Twilight. (Twilight cries and runs off) Okay, see you later.  
 **Trixie** : C'mon buddy, you want a sunset, you'll get a sunset.  
 **Pinkie** : Ah, sunsets in Ponyville sure are beautiful. Eh, Trixie?  
 **Trixie:** Yeah.  
 **Pinkie:** Yeah, this is great, just the three of us. You, me, (a brick wall is shown between the two) ...and this brick wall that you built between us.  
 **Trixie:** Yeah. (laughs nervously)  
 **Pinkie:** Sunsets always remind me of plates of cupcakes. What do they make you think of, Trixie?

Trixie imagines Pinkie exploding

 **Trixie:** Explosions... I mean, erosion.  
 **Pinkie:** You know, if I were to die right now in some sort of fiery explosion due to the carelessness of a friend, well, that would just be OK.

Trixie tears up. Pinkie burps

 **Pinkie:** Wow, it feels like something just dropped into my lower intestine. (smells the aroma) Hey, smells like cherry. Or maybe grape. Blueberry?

The sun starts to go down

 **Pinkie:** Here it is, the sunset! I always love to count it down. Five... You do the rest, buddy.  
 **Trixie** : Four... three... two... one...

Nothing happens

 **Pinkie:** I guess we started too early. Let's start again.  
 **Trixie:** Five... four... three... (an explosion is heard from behind the wall) two... (cries) o-o-o-one... Well, at least Trixie was able to make her last few hours meaningful. (Trixie sighs) Trixie is such a good pony.

Another explosion is seen behind the wall but this time, it knocks the brick wall down on top of Trixie. Pinkie is blowing some bomb-shaped bubbles and laughs

 **Pinkie:** Hey, Trixie, check this out!  
 **Trixie** : But…I don't…whatcha do..I don't know  
 **Pinkie** : Trixie, we already played babble like an idiot.

Trixie looks mad

 **Trixie:** Why are you still here?  
 **Pinkie:** Well, since we finished everything the list, I thought I'd make up a new one. (holds up a book that says "Friends 4 Ever") I already filled up this book of ideas. We should be able to finish by January.  
 **Trixie:** (slaps book away) Forget the book! I spent the whole day with you, doing all kinds of ridiculous things, because you were supposed to explode!  
 **Pinkie:** You want me to explode?  
 **Trixie** : Yes! That's what I've been waiting for!  
 **Pinkie:** Um, okay, I'll try. (grunts and then yells) GUMMY! YOU ARE GONNA FINISH YOUR DESSERT AND YOU ARE GOING TO LIKE IT! (laughs) Now it's your turn.  
 **Trixie:** (yells and stomps on the ground) THAT'S NOT WHAT I MEANT, YOU CLOPHEAD!  
 **Pinkie:** Oh, good one.  
 **Trixie:** No! You were supposed to explode into a million pieces!  
 **Pinkie:** Why would I do that?  
 **Trixie** : Because the pie you ate was a bomb!  
 **Pinkie:** What pie?  
 **Trixie:** The one that I left sitting on the counter this morning that I bought from griffins for 25 bits and I didn't know it was a bomb, and you ate it... th... that pie!  
 **Pinkie:** Pie...pie... (takes out a pie) Oh, you mean this pie!

Trixie looks surprised

 **Pinkie:** I was saving it in my mane for us to share. Let's eat! (walks forward and trips on a rock) Oops! (pie flies into Trixie's face in slow-motion causing an explosion the size of an atomic bomb, which is a clip of a large mushroom cloud)

Ponyville is destroyed


End file.
